Omega tamers book 1 the lost light
by Guilmon240
Summary: story takes place 2 months after the d-reaper takato went to the digiworld to bring the digimon back he has been waiting sinse to give them to the tamers again.I do not own digimon I do own the concept of the omegavise and the omega tamers the A.I. and every thing else but takato ,rika,ps crossover of 01-2 and tamers. take place from march to may rated:m just in case
1. Chapter 1 Takato

CH 1:

Takato was walking the streets of Christmas cheer he already got his presents for the tamers a long time ago but he still needed to find a present for Jeri but he wasn't really thinking about that because a month ago Jeri and Takato dated a little but then she said she kind of liked Henry. That broke his heart and its still broken because no one knew about them so he walks this streets "Damn what am I going to get Jeri." "I don't know gogglehead what are you going to get her?" "AAAAAA!... Rika! Don't do that!" "Sorry but listen why don't you ask her what she wants, I did but she only said" "you don't have to buy me any thing" "but I know that she wants something Rika then thought" " she might want Henry " "what do you think Rika" Takato said. "I don't know what the puppet girl wants" rika said,Takato replied saying "well we better find out Or we can make something." "HOLD ON, did you say we." Takato replied "yes...no.. I don't know any more" he tried to stop the blush of crimson from going to his face but that wouldn't matter because it was cold and his whole face was red in the end he just let it go. Takato just walked away but Rika didn't let him she stayed with him because it was cold and she wanted to warm him up and because she had...okey has a crush on Takato every night she thinks of him, she just wants him to ask her out but she has to find out what was wrong she knew something was wrong because he wasn't as cheery as usual he was sad and she didn't know why .she will find out tomorrow when everybody sleeps over at her house for Christmas eve and day

***the next day Christmas eve Rika's POV***

Rika wakes up smiling after a dream about her and Takato smelling Bacon, she walked to the kitchen in search of the food then she made her breakfast then got ready for people to stay the night kazu and kenta never came nor did Rio but Henry, Takato, Jeri, and Suzie always came ,no grownups come until the next day, so she didn't have to do anything for them. The boys slept in the guest room while the girls slept in Rika's room.

***that night***

**KNOCK KNOCK** Rika opened the door to see Takato "Hey Rika" "hi gogglehead" "HEY we had a deal" "fine, hi Takato". " Rika am I the first one here" "Yep" "cool ,same place as always"" yep same place as always" " great" ***Later*** Everyone is asleep but Takato and Rika ,Takato was up on the roof looking at the stars and the moon the stars and moon reminded him he didn't have to be sad but he still was, Rika was walking up behind him then she sat down with him and started to ask questions,"Takato why are you sad?""hmm because I have a secret that I want to get rid of and I feel like I can but can't at the same time." "what is it Takato?" "Jeri and I dated a little but then she broke up with me because she liked Henry and am not getting over it very well but when I look at the stars and the moon I feel like I don't have to be sad",he had said that and Rika was about to cry when she hugged him (I know right SHE HUGGED HIM)"Takato I love you" what Rika had said surprised him but the he didn't have to say anything he just hugged her a little bit tighter and that told her "I love you to" they hugged for an hour before they let go of each other and they held hands and looked at the stars went back downstairs to go to bed and there relationship was born


	2. chapter 2 digimon Takato how

disclaimer:I do not own digimon I do own the concept of the omegavise and the omega tamers the A.I. and every thing else but takato ,rika, henry, Jeri ,kazu, and Kenta and all of the digimon. I do not own the chose concept that is daneel rushes creation. That being said let's jump on in to omega tamers the lost light

* * *

chapter 2

***Chapter. 2***

The next morning tamers walk into the living room and to all tamers but Takato looked in surprise as all of their digimon (including leomon) were standing next to the furniture and the tree Takato then said... "MERRY CHRISTMAS!".

"You did this Takato" Rika replied .yep I did this, impmon gladly released his soul of leomon in the digiworld and bam all digimon are here marineangemon is at Kenta's and guardromon at kazu and yes monodramon at Rio's.

Takato said Rika replied

"you could have left monodramon". " Nope" Takato thought because he didn't want to ruin his relationship nor did Rika but they had to act normal because of the secret. "Goggles come on get over here" Rika said "Alright I am coming geez". Takato opened his first present which came from Rika and said " Wow I remember this

" it was a picture of Rika,Henry, and himself from the summer before. Takato thought " Damn she looked cute in that photo" Takato said "thank you Rika" she said "your welcome... Oh look at the bottom of the box" he saw one more thing a picture that rika had framed from the card tournament when somehow he managed to beat her and became the digimon Knight, he would always remember that momen"tai Henry!"

Takato was not listening to to the fight between tamer and Digimon as he looked at Rika who was snickering quietly at the rabbit dog digimon when he got punched in the face by Henry.

The night got better when Takato and rika got caught under the mistletoe by terriermon then knocked him out gave him to Henry when the Digimon woke up he thought it was a dream

 **(a/n later he would see them kissing again and would run straight to Henry and tell him but that's another chapter of omega tamers that we will get to.)**

everyone was heading home a few hours later and that's when something happened a mysterious voice came in his head and said "do you wish to tame more than one on command, do you want to open a gate to the digital world at will You could biomerge with more than one do you wish to be an omega tamer to help your friends in need do you wish to save the world and your loved ones then, fulfill your destiny go right around that corner then left dow the hall then one more right and open the door you have fulfilled your destiny this is my gift to you. Be careful" the voice disappeared fadeing awaway in his mind Takato grabbed the weird card and swiped it it was a black and gold card (DIGI MODIFY... OMEGAVISE ACTIVATE!)

 **(a/n He had said what the card said "duh"everyone days in unison)**

Just then his digivice turned into a red ,gold and black glove that went to his knuckle to his wrist it was on so there was 15 holograms surrounding his whole arm giving the tutorials of what to do on the digivice from the health gages of him and his digimon down to witch digimon he has as a partnership he noticed there was more than one no data sighns and one with guilmon's face. Right then and there he passed out thinking" this is coolest thing next to goggles and guilmon"and the omegavise turned into a watch when he hit the ground

* * *

(thats the end of the chapters in Christmas time as the omegavise was too much power takato wakes up just before a digimons appearance but there is a problem Takato biomerges to mega but no one can biomerge but him for some reason so find out why in the next chapter of omega Tamer the lost light


	3. Ch 3 rikas love drama takatos awakening

disclaimer:I do not own digimon I do own the concept of the omegavise and the omega tamers the A.I. and every thing else but takato ,rika, henry, Jeri ,kazu, and Kenta and all of the digimon. I do not own the chose concept that is daneel rushes creation. That being said let's jump on in to omega tamers the lost light

* * *

***CH 3 Rika's love drama Takato's awakening and new found power pt 1***

Rika wakes up after a long night of dreaming about Takato "Rika can you come in here please" her grandmother's voice called from around the corner "coming" Rika called "what is it grandma" Rika said her grandmother replied saying " it's about Takato" ***the other side of the city- at Henry's*** "HE'S IN A COMA!" Henry responded with great anger and surprise Mr Wong looked at his son with every feeling of sadness and grief."sadly yes" "Dad who knows he is in the coma" "only you and Rika" "good keep it that way I will tell Rika to keep her mouth shut for now".

***back to Rika***

"Rika it's Henry he wants to talk to you" her grandmother said "I have a few things to say as well"Rika said angrily

" BRAINIAC WHO KNOWS ABOUT HIM" Rika said He in response he said sarcasticly "Hi to you to Rika... To answer your question only me you my dad and your grandmother. Not even Takato's parents know".

Rika was surprised to hear this she thought they would be the first to know.

Henry then said " Rika keep this between us for now no one else if anyone asks were Takato is we say I don't know... got it

" Rika said "got it " and hung up.

***Takato's head***

"What's that sound" Takato heard a noise in the distance on his mind then all of a sudden"Hello" "AAAAAA... Holy shit really what was that" .Welcome to the omegavise adapting to your personality traits... Configuring A.I. program to personality...programming voice...creating A.I. body and clothing... Please choose clothing and what you want the body to look like... "Okey pretty blond hair ,blue eyes ,perfect nose, purple highlights on hair, short skirt, black tank top, skinny, and personality traits like Rika but kind and a voice like Rika and Jeri please, call me Takato your name is Ruki" " very specific Takato " Ruki said " well now I have someone to talk to so first tell me how to use you in battles and things

***Back To Rika***

(2 months later no change in Takato's brain wave activity) She ran to the hypnos 2 complex so she could see Takato in his coma.

"Will he be okay yamaki" " He'll be fine Rika we have the best of the best working on it you ask this every week it's going to be the same answer" "I know it's just ... He's my best Friend he knew me better than anyone" " I get it Rika I have a feeling that he'll wake up soon" just then an alarm goes off "RILEY!" "ON IT SIR" there is mega level bio emergence sir Riley said "see you later Takato" rika said then kissed him when no one was looking then she ran to the park

***FLASHBACK Rika's POV***

"Hey Takato um I know this is weird but I wanted to talk to you. Henry is leaving for a few days which means I get to check in on you and look after you for a bit " (she grabs his hand and squeezed it like couples do then she had to go and she gave Takato a kiss when there was no one there)

***End flashback***

"And he doesn't even know what happened" she sighed and ran to the park

***Takato's head***

"Takato there is a mega level bio emerging in shinjuku park" "Ruki time to wake up", "on it"

***hypnos 2 ***

"Hhhaaaa" Takato gasps filling his lungs with air the scientists right after "guilmon we have to go now" "Where Takato"...," shinjuku park "

***at the park when Takato arrives ***

"Ruki scan him" "okey" Chaosgallantmon mega level tained holy knight it is said that only a different gallantmon can defeat him then he saw her on the ground and in pain in her mega form and screamed "RIKA!"he said "TAKATO!?" She said surprised happy and in pain." Rika don't move Only I can take this one" "Come on Guilmon let's do this" (BIOMERGE ACTIVATE...GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON)" chaosgallantmon I can't allow you to hurt my friends anymore so listen, to fight for no purpose is gives you your tainted soul but I have something to fight for, my friends,my family and I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT THEM ANYMORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE ! (all of a sudden a white rectangular thing that looked like a card then it wasn't a white glow anymore it became a white card appeared in his sphere of crimson red.)( WHITE CARD ACTIVATE!... Mode change digivolution... GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE TO ...GEOGALLENTMON) "listen chaos gallentmon you mother fucker you aren't hurting anyone ever again"

* * *

 **holy shit that's cool find out what happens in the next in omega tamers the lost light**


	4. Ch 4 WHAT THE HELL

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own digimon or else I would not be writing this

 **Hey guys and gals I have almost finished this first book and I am also working with 4fireking for his fanfic digimon night star season 1.**

 **also in the next chapter I will be introducing a new character, I think you will like and if you read digimon night star and this you will realize something for book two witch is also a collaboration between me and 4fireking cant wait to start it and I will talk to you later,anything you want to add terriormon,…"nope"…**

 **"OH WAIT"**

 **"what"**

 **"MOMENTAI BIG GUY!".**

 **"Terriormon how many times do I have to say it,"**

 **"STOP WITH THE MOMENTAI!"**

 **"Nope!"**

 **"Anyway on with the story."**

* * *

Rika's pov

How the hell did takato do that.

Flashback

WHATE CARD ACTIVATE (Mode change digivolition)

Gallentmon mode change too… GEOGALLENTMON (also known as gallentmon x in digimon x evolution)

LISTEN CHAOSGALLENTMON YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU ARENT GOING TO HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN. That's when we heard it the name of his most powerful attack

"FINAL ELYSION"

that's when a beam of blue light came out of his crystallized shield it hit chaosgallentmon and his particles of data floated into the air

End Flashback

"I mean seriously how did he do it." Little did she know she was being followed by someone who was watching and listening the whole time

"jesus why are they hiding there digimon, B.G. you know why."

"nope"

"good enough for me lets switch over to the omega tamer of chaos now."

"alright"

"time to digivolve"

"BLACK GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO... BLACK GROWLMON."

"digimodify... Hyper speed chip B activate and they ran down the street to find takato matsuki

* * *

so who is this suspicious character following rika find out in the next chapter of omega tamers: takato and the lost light

* * *

 **sorry for me taking so long to update but thanks to my collaboration we know what we are going to do next and sorry for the short chapter considering that it is 1:40 AM and I am tired but don't worries the next chapter will be longer and full of action because of the new character so as always see you in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 ABYSMAL!

***Ch 6***

As Rika is walking home thinking about what happened when she heard an explosion and that's when she saw it a black version of growlmon headed toward it."it must be my eyes deceiving me there's no way,it's not possible right… either way i have to find out

…

She gets to the building where she sees the figure pull out a d-arc and swipe a blue card turning it into a black version of wargrowlmon and pulls out another digivice she has never seen before

And a black version of rapidmon bursts out of it then she heard his voice and he said

"Blackwargrowlmon"

It snarls at its name being called

"Blackrapidmon"

"Ready when you are"blackrapidmon said

"DIGIFUZE"

The digimon change shape to a pitch black metal dragon with metal wings that had crimson digital hazards on its shoulders a bladed tail when she heard its name being screamed (a/u-picture shinegreymon with dragon wings a bladed tail with a bulkier body and a head like gallantmon but with blackrapidmon's horn on top of the guilmon mouth-helmet thing oh, that's also black if you haven't figured that out)

"MECHAGROWLMON"

Mechagrowlmon, unknown type,

attribute-virus, vaccine,

Level-unknown,

element-unknown,

moves-tri-flare,giga explosions.

due to the fact that it's part vaccine and virus it is immune to most virus and data attacks

Flamedramon,

humanoid fire beast type,

Level-armor

Attribute-free,

Element-fire,

moves-fire rocket,flame punch,flame kick,flame shield.

Flamedramon used to be used as bodyguards due to their fighting ability, but no one has seen flamedramon for years flamedramon are created by a digiegg of courage, which can only be obtained by going through trials and at the veemon who reaches the end must make a case the the sovereign digimon of why they need or deserve the digi egg,or it is gifted to them at a time of need and/or a veemon that used to be a flamedramon gave it to them

(a/u I came up with both of those and I rather like them tell me what you think in the comments)

"You got this guy B.G. don't hesitate take him down"

Just then three spheres appeared at his arms and bladed tale

"TRI-FLARE"

A beam of crimson hit flamedramon (think of rapidmon's tri beam but, with fire around it and wider to hit a larger area)

And the he was destroyed in 1 hit

Rika thought to herself "THOSE ATTACKS ARE ABYSMAL!"

The digimon diffused into two again and they ran somewear

While rika was frozen in place unable to do anything.

"hey **Grim** I am hungry" "your always hungry" "oh yea

Woh that was intense find out what happens next time on omega tamers book 1 takato and the lost light and now ur know his name is grim till next time by now ( Yes I edited the name for grim)


	6. notice not an update

notice not an update I know people have been waiting for this story but don't fret It will be done soon I just get a lot of school work so i dont get much free time but the story will probably be out by next Saturday thanks.-guilmon240


	7. Good news

I have finished the new chapter for omega tamers but all i have to do is proof read then post then i am going to work on ash missing for a little while sorry it took me so long to update should be up tomorrow by 8 to be safe (New york Time as in the clock not the magazine )


	8. Ch 6 Past memories

***Ch 7 the truth ***

"Well here we go again I don't own digimon I do own the digivice and A.i. sorry for short chapters i will try to fix that in the near future hopefully soon" "Yea he's and idiot" "shut the fuck up Terriermon" "Moment-*ACH*" (Terriermon being choked) "can't...breathe…" "good you little rabbit bastard bitch maybe you should listen to me". (lets go of Terriermon's neck)

"*GASP*...*GASP*... Let's just start the story G.(short ver. Of my author name)" "good let's start"

 _ **CH 7**_

**time Skip 1 year** I hate time skips but fuck it

Rika woke up in the morning with a big headache. She couldn't remember what happened. When she looked around her she could see she was lying on her futon in the middle of the room. She could see that it was morning *Damn* she thought to herself she felt like she was either sick or had a hangover. No matter what it was she felt like she was going to throw up. "Fuck it" she said and walked to the bathroom and stripped off her clothing and got into the shower. Once she got in she felt the water hit her skin and roll down her back then she turned herself around and felt the water go down her face down her neck right onto her C cup breasts down her flat stomach that has gained sexy curves over time as a tamer. When the water went down her toned legs (i get to be a perv for 3 minutes live with it) onto the ground after 10 minutes of being in the shower she got out and got dressed for school.

When she went to the kitchen she saw a note next to some food on the counter. That said "Had to get going to meet up with friends food is on the counter love, grandma"..."p.s. Takato called and said there will be a new student in class today so try not to scare him,or her, too much." RIka laughed at his comment and ate while going to school. Over the last year Rika had been having nightmares about the pitch black mecha dragon that demolished flamedramon with a single move. She and the others had been searching for the guy RIka saw for A month before giving up She thought she would never find out what happened and what had made the massive shinegreymon type digimon.

* * *

 ** _(later at the_ school)**

When she got to class and spotted takato in the corner she walked over to her seat whitch was right next to his due to the fact that it was before class and she sat there anyway and so… She sat. Neither of them really wanted to talk they could see it in eachothers eyes. Rika's because of the digimon, and Takato looked traumatized for something. But she didn't really care right now she was more focused on the teacher walked into the classroom **(A/N No Mrs. Asaji is not in this fic i am making up names now Mrs. Asaji is like a 5th or 6th grade teacher (A/N X2 couldn't spell fifth at the time so FUCK IT, SUCK MY DICK FUCKEN NUMBER PRONUNCIATION. Yes i am a dude not a girl obviously… Anyway...)** As the teacher was calling out names, she noticed something out the classroom window Looking outside she saw something she hasn't seen in a long time, a black part metal dragon flying this way... BlackWarGrowlmon, but something was wrong she new because he was charging an atomic blaster like attack **(changed the name of his attacks but they do the same thing just like chaosgallantmon's moves and gallantmon)**

"BLACK BLASTER"

he said in a kind of guilmon voice but deeper and more throaty. Right before it hit the school A guy in a black trench coat, black pants a male version of a v-neck that showed only a little bit of his chest only enough to to the very top of his chest but it also showed the top of a scar as well, he pulled out a sword and deflected the shot at a lighter colored Alphamon instead of jet black he or she was a bit more of a dark grey.

"SOUL DIGITALIZATION"

it said as it absorbed the beam and fired it back at the boy who literally split the beam in half one to the sky and the other to the ground and blackwargrowlmon de-digivolved to BlackGuilmon. But only five people noticed Rika who was looking out the window and almost drooled but barely held it in 'why is this happening this has never happened before' while Takato noticed Rika look out the window and couldn't help but be in shock at another one of guilmon's species even if he was a different color. Kazu and Kenta for who knows what fucken reason. Aaaaaaaand the teacher "ahhhh it looks like the new student it here.

Then most the kids looked out the window to see a kid with a light purple dorumon and a blackguilmon, then Dorumon disappeared into a weird device the Kid had, definitely something no one has even seen before. No one noticed that Rika's eyes glazed over in fear at the new arrival of this student because images flashed in her head

(Rika's mind images)

A 3 year old boy with blackish brown hair with a weird black plush toy next to him from the look it was from when they were children Rika being only 4 at the time didn't quite know him but what she did know was she never saw him after her parents divorce leading her to remember something that happened a year ago a stranger clad in black on A Giant mechanical dragons solder then a voice popped in her head

"Blackwargrowlmon"

(guilmon equivalent of a roar/ snarl)

"RAHHHHHH"

"Blackrapidmon"

"Ready when you are"

"DIGIFUSE"

Cold realisation hit her in the stomach when she new

"GRIM!" she said in an astonished whisper that surprisingly.(changed his name last chapter I changed my mind.) She at long last had seen her adopted brother for the first time in 10 years.

 ** _Chapter End_**

 **(sorry for spelling mistakes stupid computer)**

 **To clarify Rika is 14 Takato is 15 henry is 15 and a half, Kazu and Kenta have the mental age of 7, Ryo bashing is going to happen because he is a cocky bastard also he is 16 and Grim is 13. Grim is my OC I created him and claim all rights to him along with the personalities that the digimon he has with him have. I will tell you if anything else but until then byyyyyeeeeeeee.**

 **Also create fan art if you want just pm me the picks and they might become the new art for the cover of this story i really want fan art of mechagrowlmon for the cover just pm me and i can give you the address to send it to me makes it easier for me to use it of coarse you will be fully credited and please review anything but i repeat BUT longer chapters i am working on it. anyway with that I say until next time bye guys**


	9. (AN) IMPORTANT

Hey guys i need to work on my chapters and the only way i am gonna get anything else done is with your help. Two things, One I have a poll set up in my profile for ash missing because i need a ship for my O.C. Grim. Two,for me to improve as a writer for your sake and mine I need you guy's(or gals I am not sexist) to give me a few ideas it can be from other stories or it can be personal preference, but i need to know to be a better writer I know i need to work on writing longer chapters but... you Need to Tell me and this can be for both of my stories but i need you to P.M. me or just write a comment and i will respond or do my best to do that in my writing but until then

I will see you later guy's

(late updates are due to the fact that school started for me again sorry)


	10. Another Author note!

"omega tamers-hiatus for a bit have inspiration from second digimon story cyber sleuth game if you haven't played it or watched it don't continue reading till you have.  
"Ash missing- need you to vote in the poll for me to continue guys so until then hiatus sorry but I am working on a project for omega tamers till then.  
center;"Sup guys I know I haven't posted in awhile but the thing is, I have school and I have been working on chapters of new stories like crazy, I have A Sword Art Online plat twist Alternative Universe story coming up soon, and then I am going to be working on my biggest project yet, And that story is going to be called,  
"Neon Genesis For the Revolution, I know it looks like a crossover(its not then it would be named for the rebellion instead of for the revolution) but you will see what happens in the story but thats my update please follow me for when that happens  
"Till then, seeya,  
"Guilmon240, !OVER AND OUT!  
"p.s. look at my profile for status updates I post them occasionally.


	11. Please Help!

Hey guys I am looking for beta readers and other authors to help with future projects, if you are interested send me a PM  
"Guilmon240, !OVER AND OUT!  
"p.s. look at my profile For I have updated it recently so check that out. its at the top


End file.
